The present invention relates to novel, and selective, activated blood coagulation factor Xa (hereafter, xe2x80x9cFXaxe2x80x9d) inhibitors of the general formula (I).
A therapy for anticoagulation plays an important part in the medical treatment and prophylaxis of thromboembolisms such as myocardial infarction, cerebral thrombosis, thrombosis of peripheral arteries, and thrombosis of deep veins.
In particular, for the prophylaxis of chronic thrombosis, harmless and appropriate oral anticoagulants which can be administrated over a long period of time are desired. However, to date, warfarin potassium agent which are difficult to control the extent of the anti-coagulation are the only above-mentioned anticoagulants, and thus a need for anticoagulants which are easy to use is left.
Though antithrombin agents have been developed as anticoagulants in the past, it is known that these agents, for example hirudin, have a risk of a tendency toward bleeding as a side effect. The fact that inhibition of FXa, located upstream of thrombin in the blood coagulation cascade is systematically more effective than inhibition of thrombin and that the FXa inhibitors do not cause the above significant side effect and is clinically preferable, has begun to be understood.
Biphenylamidine compounds, which exhibit FXa inhibition activity, were disclosed in The 17th Symposium on Medicinal Chemistry, The 6th Annual Meeting of Division of Medicinal Chemistry, Abstracts, 184-185, 1997. However, compounds of the present invention are novel compounds which differ distinctly in the use of a heteroatom in a linkage between the biphenylamidine structure which may interact with an S1 pocket and the cyclic structure which may interact with an aryl binding site, and in the presence of a substituent such as a carboxyl group on a linker benzene ring.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 4-264068 discloses biphenylamidine derivatives as cyclic imino-derivatives. However, compounds of the present invention differ in the presence of a bond, through a heteroatom, at a benzyl-position.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel compound which may be a FXa inhibitor having a clinical applicability.
The inventors have made every effort to achieve the above purpose and, as a result, devised the following 1-10 inventions.
1. A biphenylamidine derivative of general formula (1): 
wherein
R1 is a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom; a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a nitro group, a C1-8 alkyl group, or a C1-8 alkoxy group;
L is a direct bond or a C1-4 alkylene group;
R2 is a fluorine atom; a chlorine atom; a bromine atom; a hydroxyl group; an amino group; a C1-8 alkoxy group; a carboxyl group; a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl group; an aryloxycarbonyl group; an aralkoxycarbonyl group; a carbamoyl group wherein a nitrogen atom constituting the carbamoyl may be substituted with a mono- or di-C1-8 alkyl group or may be a nitrogen atom in an amino acid; a C1-8 alkylcarbonyl group; a C1-8 alkylsulfenyl group; a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group; a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group; a mono- or di-C1-8 alkylamino group; a mono- or di-C1-8 alkylaminosulfonyl group; a sulfo group; a phosphono group; a bis(hydroxycarbonyl)methyl group; a bis(alkoxycarbonyl)methyl group; or a 5-tetrazolyl group;
R3 is a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a nitro group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a carboxyl group, or a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl group;
X is any of the formulae:
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94,
wherein
R4 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-10 alkyl group, a C1-10 alkylcarbonyl group, a C1-10 alkylsulfonyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, or an aryl group,
R5 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-10 alkyl group, a C3-8 cycloalkyl group, or an aryl group,
wherein an alkyl group in the R4 and R5 may be substituted with an aryl group, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a carboxyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an aralkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, or a 5-tetrazolyl group;
Y is a C4-8 cycloalkyl group wherein a methylene group in the C4-8 cycloalkyl may be replaced with a carbonyl group, or may be substituted with a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a carbamoyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl-group, a carboxyl group, an aminoalkyl group, a mono- or di-alkylamino group, or a mono- or di-alkylaminoalkyl group; or the following 5-8-membered ring of the formulae I-1 or I-2: 
wherein, in the formulae I-1 and I-2,
in each cyclic system, the methylene group may be replaced with a carbonyl group, and the cycle may have unsaturated bonds,
R6 is a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a nitro group, a C1-8 alkyl group, or a C1-8 alkoxy group,
W is Cxe2x80x94H, or a nitrogen atom, with the proviso that W is not a nitrogen atom when the cycle is 5-membered ring,
Z is a hydrogen atom; a C1-10 alkyl group wherein the alkyl group may be substituted with a hydroxyl group except when Z is a C1 alkyl, an amino group, a C1-8 alkoxy group except when Z is a C1 alkyl, a carboxyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an aralkoxycarbonyl group; a C1-8 alkylcarbonyl group; an arylcarbonyl group; an aralkylcarbonyl group; an amidino group; or the following group of the formula I-3: 
wherein, in the formula I-3,
R7 is a C1-8 alkyl group wherein the alkyl group may be substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-8 alkoxy group; an aralkyl group; or an aryl group;
m is an integer of 1-3;
n is an integer of 0-3, with the proviso that W is not a nitrogen atom when n is 0-1; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
2. A biphenylamidine derivative wherein, in said formula (1),
R1 is a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a C1-4 alkyl group, or a C1-4 alkoxy group;
L is a direct bond or a C1-4 alkylene group;
R2 is a fluorine atom; a chlorine atom; a bromine atom; a hydroxyl group; an amino group; a C1-8 alkoxy group; a carboxyl group; a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl group; an aryloxycarbonyl group; an aralkoxycarbonyl group; a carbamoyl group wherein a nitrogen atom in the carbamoyl group may be substituted with a mono- or di-C1-8 alkyl group or may be a nitrogen atom in an amino acid; a C1-8 alkylcarbonyl group; a C1-8 alkylsulfenyl group; a C1-8 alkylsulfinyl group; a C1-8 alkylsulfonyl group; a mono- or di-C1-8 alkylamino group; a mono- or di-C1-8 alkylaminosulfonyl group; a sulfo group; a phosphono group; a bis(hydroxycarbonyl)methyl group; a bis(alkoxycarbonyl)methyl group; or a 5-tetrazolyl group;
R3 is a hydrogen atom;
X is any of the formulae:
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R5)SO2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94;
wherein
R4 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-10 alkyl group, a C1-10 alkylcarbonyl group, or a C1-10 alkylsulfonyl group,
R5 is a hydrogen atom, or a C1-10 alkyl group,
wherein an alkyl group in the R4 and R5 may be substituted with an aryl group, a hydroxy group, an amino group, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a carboxyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an aralkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, or a 5-tetrazoyl group;
Y is a C4-8 cycloalkyl group wherein a methylene group constituting the C4-8 cycloalkyl may be replaced with a carbonyl group, or may be substituted with a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a C1-8 alkyl group, a C1-8 alkoxy group, a carbamoyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl group, a carboxyl group, an aminoalkyl group, a mono- or di-alkylamino group, or a mono- or di-alkylaminoalkyl group; or the following 5-8-membered ring of the formula II-1: 
wherein, in formulae II-1,
in the cyclic system, the methylene may be replaced with a carbonyl group,
R6 is a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a C1-4 alkyl group, or a C1-4 alkoxy group;
W is Cxe2x80x94H, or a nitrogen atom, with the proviso that W is not a nitrogen atom when the cycle is 5-membered ring,
Z is a hydrogen atom; a C1-10 alkyl group wherein the alkyl group may be substituted with a hydroxyl group except when Z is a C1 alkyl, an amino group, a C1-8 alkoxy group except when Z is a C1-8 alkyl, a carboxyl group, a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, or an aralkoxycarbonyl group; a C1-8 alkylcarbonyl group; an arylcarbonyl group; an aralkylcarbonyl group; an amidino group; or the following group of the formula II-2: 
wherein, in formula II-2,
R7 is a C1-8 alkyl group wherein the alkyl group may be substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-4 alkoxy group; an aralkyl group; or an aryl group;
m is an integer of 1-3;
n is an integer of 0-3, with the proviso that W is not a nitrogen atom when n is 0-1; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
3. A biphenylamidine derivative of general formula (2): 
wherein
L is a bond or a C1-4 alkylene group;
R2 is a carboxyl group; a C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl group; an aralkoxycarbonyl group; a carbamoyl group wherein a nitrogen atom constituting the carbamoyl group may be substituted with a mono- or di-C1-4 alkyl group or may be a nitrogen atom in an amino acid; or a C1-4 alkylcarbonyl group;
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94,
wherein
R4 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-10 alkyl group, a C1-10 alkylcarbonyl group or a C1-10 alkylsulfonyl group, the alkyl group being optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a fluorine group, a carboxyl group or a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl group;
Y is a C5-6 cycloalkyl group wherein a methylene group constituting the C5-6 cycloalkyl group may be substituted with a carbamonyl group, a C1-4 alkoxy group or a carboxyl group; or the following 5-6-membered ring of the formula III-1: 
wherein, in formula III-1,
W is Cxe2x80x94H, or a nitrogen atom, with the proviso that W is not a nitrogen atom when the cycle is 5-membered ring,
Z is a hydrogen atom; a C1-4 alkyl group wherein the alkyl group may be substituted with a hydroxyl group except when Z is a C1 alkyl, an amino group, a carboxyl group or a C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl group; a C1-4 alkylcarbonyl group; an amidino group; or the following group of the formula III-2: 
wherein, in formula III-2,
R7 is a C1-4 alkyl group wherein the alkyl group may be substituted with a hydroxyl group;
n is an integer of 0-2; with the proviso that W is not a nitrogen atom when n is 0-1; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
4. A biphenylamidine derivative wherein; in said formula (2),
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94,
wherein
R4 is a hydrogen atom, a C1-10 alkyl group, a C1-10 alkylcarbonyl group or a C1-10 alkylsulfonyl group, wherein the alkyl being optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group, an amino group, a fluorine atom, a carboxyl group or a C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl group; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
5. A biphenylamidine derivative wherein, in said formula (2),
X is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
6. A biphenylamidine derivative wherein, in general formula (2),
L is a bond;
R2 is a carboxyl group or a methoxycarbonyl group;
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R4)xe2x80x94,
wherein
R4 is a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or a 2-hydroxyethyl group;
Y is any of the formulae: 
n is 1;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
7. A prodrug which generates a biphenylamidine derivative or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to any one of said 1-6, in vivo.
8. A blood coagulation inhibitor comprising at least a biphenylamidine derivative or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to any one of said 1-7, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
9. A prophylactic agent for thrombosis or embolus, comprising at least a biphenylamidine derivative or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to any one of said 1-7, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
10. A therapeutic agent for thrombosis or embolus, comprising at least a biphenylamidine derivative or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof according to any one of said 1-7, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention is detailed in the following description.
In the definition regarding the substituents in a compound of formula (1) of the present invention:
The term xe2x80x9cC1-8 alkylxe2x80x9d means a branched or straight carbon chain having 1 to 8 carbons, and includes for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, neo-pentyl, isopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, hexyl, isohexyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, isoheptyl, octyl, or isooctyl, etc. Among them, one having 1 to 4 carbons is preferable and methyl or ethyl is particularly preferable.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-8 alkoxyxe2x80x9d means an alkoxy group having 1 to 8 carbons, and includes for example, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, pentyloxy, neo-pentyloxy, tert-pentyloxy, 2-methylbutoxy, hexyloxy, isohexyloxy, heptyloxy, isoheptyloxy, octyloxy, or isooctyloxy, etc. Among them, one having 1 to 4 carbons is preferable and methoxy or ethoxy is particularly preferable.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-4 alkylenexe2x80x9d means a straight alkylene having 1 to 4 carbons, and includes methylene, ethylene, propylene, or butylene.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-8 alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbbnyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, isopentyloxycarbonyl, neopentyloxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, heptyloxycarbonyl, or octyloxycarbonyl, etc.; preferably, it is methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl or tert-butoxycarbonyl; and more preferably, it is methoxycarbonyl.
The term xe2x80x9caryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means phenoxycarbonyl, naphthyloxycarbonyl, 4-methylphenoxycarbonyl, 3-chlorophenoxycarbonyl, or 4-methoxyphenoxycarbonyl, etc.; and preferably, it is phenbxycarbonyl.
The term xe2x80x9caralkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means benzyloxycarbonyl, 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, or 3-trifluoromethylbenzyloxycarbonyl, etc.; and preferably, it is benzyloxycarbonyl.
The term xe2x80x9camino acidxe2x80x9d means a natural or non-natural commercially available amino acid; preferably, is glycine, alanine or xcex2-alanine; and more preferably, it is glycine.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-8 alkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d means a carbonyl group having a straight or branched carbon chain having 1 to 8 carbons, and includes for example, hormyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl; isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, or octanoyl, etc.; preferably, it is the one having 1 to 4 carbons; and more preferably, it is acetyl or propionyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-6 alkylsulfenylxe2x80x9d means an alkylsulfenyl group having 1 to 8 carbons, and includes for example, methylthio, ethylthio, butylthio, isobutythio, pentylthio, hexylthio, heptylthio, or octylthio, etc., and preferably, it is methylthio.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-8 alkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d means an alkylsulfinyl group having 1 to 8 carbons, and includes for example, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl, hexylsulfinyl, or octylsulfinyl, etc., and preferably, it is methylsulfinyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-8 alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d means an alkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 8 carbons, and includes for example, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, hexylsulfonyl, or octylsulfonyl, etc., and preferably, it is methylsulfonyl.
The term xe2x80x9cmono- or di-C1-8 alkylaminoxe2x80x9d means methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, diethylamino, isopropylamino, diisopropylamino, dibutylamino, butylamino, isobutylamino, sec-butylamino, tert-butylamino, pentylamino, hexylamino, heptylamino, or octylamino, etc.; preferably, it is methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, diethylamino or propylamino; and more preferably, it is methylamino or dimethylamino.
The term xe2x80x9cmono- or di-C1-8 alkylaminosulfonylxe2x80x9d means for example methylaminosulfonyl, dimethylaminosulfonyl, ethylaminosulfonyl, propylaminosulfonyl, diethylaminosulfonyl, isopropylamninosulfonyl, diisopropylaminosulfonyl, dibutylaminosulfonyl, butylaminosulfonyl, isobutylaminosulfonyl, sec-butylaminosulfonyl, tert-butylaminosulfonyl, pentylaminosulfonyl, hexylaminosulfonyl, heptylaminosulfonyl, or octylaminosulfonyl, etc.; preferably, it is methylaminosulfonyl, dimethylaminosulfonyl, ethylaminosulfonyl, diethylaminosulfonyl or propylaminosulfonyl; and more preferably, it is methylaminosulfonyl or dimethylaminosulfonyl.
The term xe2x80x9cbis(alkoxycarbonyl)methylxe2x80x9d means, particularly, bis(methoxycarbonyl)methyl, or bis(ethoxycarbonyl)methyl, etc.; preferably it is bis(methoxycarbonyl)methyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-10 alkylxe2x80x9d means a straight or branched carbon chain having 1 to 10 carbons, and includes for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, neo-pentyl, isopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, hexyl, isohexyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, heptyl, isoheptyl, 1-methylhexyl, 2-methylhexyl, octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, nonyl, decyl, or 1-methylnonyl, etc. Among them, the one having 1 to 4 carbons is preferable, and methyl or ethyl is particularly preferable.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-10 alkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d means-a carbonyl group having a straight or branched carbon chain having 1 to 10 carbons, and includes for example, hormyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, nonanoyl, or decanoyl, etc.; preferably, it is one having 1 to 4 carbons; and more preferably, it is acetyl or propionyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-10 alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d means an alkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 10 carbons, and includes for example, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, isopropylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, isobutylsulfonyl, pentylsulfonyl, isopentylsulfonyl, neopentylsulfonyl, hexylsulfonyl, heptylsulfonyl, octylsulfonyl, nonylsulfonyl, or decylsulfonyl, etc.; preferably, it is one having 1 to 4 carbons; and more preferably, it is methylsulf onyl or ethylsulfonyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC3-8 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d means a cycloalkyl group having 3 to 8 carbons, and includes particularly, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, or cyclooctyl; and is preferably cyclopropyl.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d means particularly a carbocyclic aryl group such as phenyl or naphthyl, or heteroaryi such as pyridyl or furyl, and preferably, it is phenyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC4-8 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d means a cycloalkyl group having 4 to 8 carbons, and includes particularly, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, or cyclooctyl, etc.; and it ispreferably, cyclopentyl or cycohexyl.
The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d means an straight alkyl having an amino group and 1 to 8 carbons, and includes particularly, 8-aminooctyl, 6-aminohexyl, 4-aminobutyl, 2-aminoethyl, or aminomethyl; preferably, it is 2-aminoethyl or aminomethyl.
The term xe2x80x9cmono- or di-alkylaminoxe2x80x9d means methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, diethylamino, isopropylamino, diisopropylamino, dibutylamino, butylamino, isobutylamino, sec-butylamino, tert-butylamino, etc.; preferably, it is methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, diethylamino, isopropylamino, or diisopropylamino; and more preferably, it is ethylamino, diethylamino, or isopropylamino.
The term xe2x80x9cmono- or di-alkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d means particularly, methylaminoethyl, dimethylaminoethyl, ethylaminoethyl, methylaminopropyl, dimethylaminopropyl, ethylaminopropyl, diethylaminopropyl, methylaminobutyl, or dimethylaminobutyl, etc.; preferably, it is methylaminoethyl, dimethylaminoethyl, or ethylaminoethyl. xe2x80x9cC1-10 alkylxe2x80x9d which binds to a nitrogen atom as Z means a straight or branched carbon chain having 1 to 10 carbons, and is for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, neo-pentyl, isopentyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, hexyl, isohexyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, heptyl, isoheptyl, 1-methylhexyl, 2-methylhexyl, octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, nonyl, decyl, or 1-methylnonyl, etc. Among them, one having 1 to 4 carbons is preferable, and isopropyl or propyl is particularly preferable.
The term xe2x80x9carylcarbonylxe2x80x9d means benzoyl, 4-methoxybenzoyl, or 3-trifluoromethylbenzoyl, etc., and preferably, it is benzoyl.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d includes particularly, benzylcarbonyl, phenethylcarbonyl, phenylpropylcarbonyl, 1-naphthylmethylcarbonyl, or 2-naphthylmethylcarbonyl, etc.; and preferably, it is benzylcarbonyl.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d includes particularly, benzyl, phenethyl, phenylpropyl, 1-naphthylmethyl, or 2-naphthylmethyl, etc.; and preferably, it is benzyl,
Further, in the definition regarding the substituent in a compound of formula (2) of the present invention:
The term xe2x80x9cC1-4 alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, or tert-butoxycarbonyl; preferably, it is methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, or tert-butoxycarbonyl; and more preferably, it is methoxycarbonyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-4 alkylxe2x80x9d means a straight or branched carbon chain having 1 to 4 carbons, and includes for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, or tert-butyl; and preferably, it is methyl or ethyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-4 alkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d means a carbonyl group having a straight or branched carbon chain having 1 to 4 carbons, and includes for example, hormyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, or isobutyryl, etc.; and preferably, it is acetyl or propionyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC5-6 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d means a cycloalkyl group having 5 to 6 carbons, and includes cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl; and it is preferably cyclohexyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-4 alkoxyxe2x80x9d means an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbons, and includes particularly, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, or tert-butoxy, etc. Among them, methoxy or ethoxy is preferable.
The compound (1) of the present invention may form acid addition salts. Further, it may form salts with bases, depending on the species of the substituent. These salts are not restricted insofar as they are pharmaceutically acceptable, and include particularly, mineral salts such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, phosphate, nitrate or sulfate, etc.; organic sulfonates such as methanesulfonate, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate or p-toluenesulfonate, etc.; and organic carbonates such as acetate, trifluoroacetate, propionate, oxalate, citrate, malonate, succinate, glutarate, adipate, tartrate, maleate, malate, or mandelate, etc. As salts with bases, salts with inorganic bases such as sodium salts, potassium salts, magnesium salts, calcium salts or alminium salts, and salts with organic bases such as methylamine salts, ethylamine salts, lysine salts or ornithine salts, etc. are included.
The preferred compounds of the invention are found in Table 1.
More preferred compounds of the invention are compounds specified by the following compound numbers, among compounds listed in Table 1.
Compound No.: 23, 29, 30, 31, 53, 54, 57, 58, 59, 60, 91, 92, 93, 115, 119, 120, 121, 156, 166, 168, 201, 205, 206, 207, 244, 245 and 246.
The representative strategies for syhthesizing compounds of formula (1) of the present invention are detailed in the following description.
According to the present invention, in the case that starting compounds or intermediates have substituents which influence the reaction such as hydroxyl, amino or carboxyl, etc., it is preferred to adequately protect such functional groups to carry out the reaction, and then detach the protecting group. The protecting group is not limited insofar as it is one which is usually employed on respective substituents and does not have an adverse effect on the other elements during processes of the protection and deprotection, and includes for example, trialkyllsilyl, C1-4 alkoxymethyl, tetrahydropyranyl, acyl or C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl as a protecting group on hydroxyl; C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl or acyl as a protecting group on amino; and C1-4 alkyl as a protecting group on carboxyl. The deprotection reaction can be carried out according to processes which are usually practiced on respective protecting groups.
Among nitriles which are precursors of the present compounds of formula (1), compounds having an oxygen as X can be synthesized, for example, according to the following reaction: 
wherein R1, R3, L, m, and n are as defined in formula (1); Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y; R8 means hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, or C1-8 alkoxy.
That is, as seen in the above reaction (a-1), nitrites which are precursors of the compound of the invention can be produced by mixing alcohol represented by formula: Y1xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94OH with a raw material, biphenylalkyl bromide in the presence of bases.
Moreover, among nitriles which are precursors of the present compounds of formula (1), compounds having an oxygen as X can be synthesized, for example, according to the following reaction: 
wherein R1, R3, L, m, and n are as defined in formula (1); Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y.
That is, nitrites which are precursors of the present compound can be produced by mixing alcohol represented by formula Y1xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94OH with a raw material, 3-bromo-5-iodophenylalkyl bromide in the presence of bases to produce 3-bromo-5-iodophenylalkyl ether, then introducing substituent xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94COOMe into the resulting ether by the monocarbonylation or monoalkylation to produce 3-bromophenylalkylether, and then carrying out the coupling reaction with a cyanophenyl-boronic acid derivative.
The etherification of the first step in reactions (a-1) and (a-2) is carried out using aliphatic ether solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or diethylether, aprotic hydrocarbons such as benzene or toluene, aprotic polar solvents such as DMF or HMPA, or a mixture thereof, etc., and as bases, a metal6oxide such as barium oxide or zinc oxide, metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide, or a metal hydride such as sodium hydride, etc. are used. The reaction proceeds at 0-100xc2x0 C. for 3-72 hours with stirring. Preferably, it is carried out at 20-80xc2x0 C. for 8-36 hours, using sodium hydride, in absolute aliphatic ethers such as THF or ether.
The reaction for introducing a-substituent: xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94COOMe to ethers, which is the second step of reaction (a-2), can be carried out according to the-following reactions (i) or (ii):
(i) Monocarbonylation by introduction of carbon monoxide (in the case that L is a bond): Iodine can be substituted with methoxycarbonyl group by dissolving the ethers obtained from the first step of reaction (a-1) into methanol, adding bivalent palladium catalyst and bases such as tertiary amine such as triethylamine, and optionally phosphine ligand such as triphenylphosphine, and stirring for 3-48 hours under room temperature or under heating in an atmosphere of carbon monoxide. Preferably, it is carried out using, as a catalyst, bistriphenylphosphine palladium or palladium acetate and as a base, diisopropylethylamine or tributylalmine at 60-80xc2x0 C. for 12-36 hours.
(ii) Monoalkylation using an organic zinc reagent (in the case that L is C1-8 alkylene): Iodine can be substituted with alkyl by dissolving the ethers obtained from the first step of reaction (a-1) and 0-valence palladium catalyst such as tetrakistriphenylphosphine palladium into the solvent such as THF or DMF, benzene, or toluene, or a mixture thereof, adding, to this solution, THF solution containing alkyl zinc reagent of formula: Ixe2x80x94Znxe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94COOMe, and stirring for 3-48 hours under room temperature or under heating. Preferably, it is carried out using, as a catalyst, tetrakistriphenylphosphine palladium and as a solvent, THF, at 20-80xc2x0 C. for 6-36 hours.
The biphenylation which is the third step of the reaction (a-2) can be carried out by reacting monohalide with cyanophenyl boron acid in presence of palladium catalyst. This reaction proceeds usually by heating, with stirring in DMF, the monohalide obtained from the second step of the reaction (a-2) and bivalent palladium catalyst such as palladium acetate, and additionally, bases-such as triethylamine, and triarylphosphines to produce the cyanobiphenyl compound of interest. Preferably, it is carried out at 60-100xc2x0 C. for 2-24 hours.
Moreover, among nitrites which are precursors of the present compounds of formula (1), compounds having a nitrogen as X can be synthesized, for example, according to the following reactions (b-1) and (b-2): 
wherein R1, R3, L, m, and n are as defined in formula (1); R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1); Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y; R10 means a substituent R4 except for hydrogen and aryl; E is a leaving group such as chlorine, bromine, iodine, acyloxy or sulfonyloxy. 
wherein R1, R3, L, m, and n are as defined in formula (1): R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1); Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y; Ar means aryl; E is a leaving group such as chlorine, bromine, iodine, acyloxy or sulfonyloxy.
The N-alkylation of reactions (b-1) and (b-2) can be carried out using a condition for alkylation which is known. That is, the starting material, biphenylalkylbromide can be reacted with amines of formula: Y1xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94NH2 in the presence of mineral salts such as potassium carbonate or amines such as tertiary amines which act as a base, to produce a secondary amine which is a compound of the present invention. This compound can be reacted with alkylating agent of formula: R4xe2x80x94E to produce a tertiary amine which is a compound of the present invention. The above reactions are carried out usually by mixing amines with alkylating agents at optional rate in suitable solvents, and stirring then for 1-96 hours under cooling, under room temperature or under heating. Usually, the reactions are carried out using, as a base, mineral salts such as potassium carbonate or sodium carbonate or organic tertiary amines such as triethylamine or pyridine, and using, as a solvent, alcohols such as methanol or ethanol, hydrocarbons such as benzene or toluene, or a solvents which do not influence the reaction such as THF, dioxane, acetonitrile, DMF or DMSO, or a mixture thereof, at the rate of alkylating agents to amines of 1:10-10:1. Preferably, it is done at an alkylating agents to amines rate of 1:5-1:1, under room temperature or under heating, for 2-24 hours.
Among nitriles which are precursors of the present compounds of formula (1), compounds having a sulfur as X can be snthesized, for example, according to the following reactions (c-1) and (c-2): 
wherein R1, R3, L, m, and n are as defined in formula (1): R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1); Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y; and E is a leaving group such as chlorine, bromine, iodine, sulfonate. 
wherein R1, R3, L, m, and n are as defined in formula (1): R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1); Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3as a substituent Z on Y; and E is a leaving group such as chlorine, bromine, iodine, or sulfonate.
The thioetherification of reactions (c-1) and (c-2) can be carried out-using a condition for thioetherification which is known. Usually, it is done by mixing alkyl halides with thiols at an optional rate in suitable solvents in the presence of bases such as sodium hydroxide or ammonia, and stirring them under cooling, under room temperature or under heating for minutes to 96 hours. As a solvent, compounds which do not act on the reaction such as water, ethanol, DMF or toluene are employed, and as a base, sodium hydroxide, ammonia or cesium carbonate, etc. is employed. The reactions are carried out preferably by mixing at the rate of alkyl halides to thiols being 1:5-5:1, and stirring under room temperature or under heating for 30 minutes to 24 hours.
Moreover, the resulting sulfide can be subjected to oxidation such as in the following reaction (d) to produce a compound having sulfoxide or sulfone as X among the compound of formula (1). 
wherein R1, R3, L, m, and n are as defined in formula (1): R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1): and Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y.
The oxidation of reaction (d) can be carried out according to a process described in Jikken Kagaku Kohza (The 4th Edition), 24, Organic Synthesis VIxe2x80x94heteroelement.metallic element compoundsxe2x80x94, p.350-373, edited by the Japan Chemical Association. Usually, the reaction is carried out using sulfides or sulfoxides using alcohols such as water or ethanol, etc. as a solvent and hydrogen peroxide, peracetic acid, metaperiodic acid or m-chloroperbenzoic acid, etc. as an oxidizing agent under cooling, under room temperature or under heating with stirring for 30 minutes to 24 hours. Preferably, the sulfoxide is produced for 30 min to 12 hours at 0-20xc2x0 C., while the sulfone is produced for 1-12 hours at 0-80xc2x0 C.
Further, among nitrites which are precursors of the present compounds of formula (1), compounds having an amido linkage as X can be synthesized, for example, according to the following reactions (e-1) and (e-2): 
wherein R1, R3, R5, L, m, and n are as defined in formula (1); R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1): Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the-one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y; and G is halogen, acyloxy, p-nitrophenoxy or hydroxyl, etc. 
wherein R1, R3, R5, L, m, and n are as defined in formula (1): R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl-among substituent R2 defined in formula (1); Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y; and G is halogen, acyloxy, p-nitrophenoxy or hydroxyl, etc.
The reactions of (e-1) and (e-2) can be carried out using a condition for amidation which is known. Usually, the amides can be obtained by mixing active derivatives of carboxylic acids with amine compounds in suitable solvents in the presence of bases, for acylation. As the active derivatives of carboxylic; acids for use, active esters such as acid halides, mixed acid anhydrides or p-nitrophenol, etc. are employed under cooling or under room temperature for 30 minutes to 24 hours. Preferably, it is done in halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, aliphatic ethers such as THF or diethylether, or solvents such as acetonitrile or DMF, or a solvent mixture thereof, using tertiary amines such as triethylamine as bases, at 0-20xc2x0 C. for 1-18 hours.
Also, these amides can be obtained by the condensation between amines and carboxylic acids in presence of condensating agents such as carbodiimides. In this case, halogenated hydrocarbons such as DMF or chloroform as solvents are suitable while N,N-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 1-ethyl-(3-(N,N-dimethylamino)propyl)carbodiimide, carbonyldiimidazole, diphenylphosphorylazide, or diethylphosphorylcyanide are suitable as condensating agents. The reaction is usually carried out under cooling or under room temperature for 2-48 hours.
Moreover, among nitrites which are precursors of the present compounds of formula (1), compounds having a sulfoneamide structure as X can be synthesized, for example, according to the following reactions (f-1) or (f-2) 
wherein R1, R3, R5, L, m, and n are as defined in formula (1); R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1); and Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y. 
wherein R1, R3, R5, L, m, and n are as defined in formula (1); R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1); and Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y.
The reactions of (f-1) and (f-2) can be carried out by reacting an amine with active derivatives of sulfonic acids in suitable solvents in the presence of bases to produce sulfonamids of interest. As the active derivatives of sulfonic acids, sulfonyl halide is preferable, and the reaction is carried out in, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, aliphatic ethers such as THF or diethylether; a solvent such as acetonitrile or DMF, or a mixture of the solvents at 0-20xc2x0 C. for 1-24 hours, using tertiary amines such as triethylamine as a base.
Also, among nitrites which are precursors of the present compounds of formula (1), compounds having a urea structure as X can be synthesized, for example, according to the following reaction (g): 
wherein R1, R3, L, m and n are as defined in formula (1): R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1); and Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y.
That is, compounds having a urea structure as X can be produced by reacting, as a raw material, amine with isocyanate derivatives in a suitable solve under cooling to heating. A solvent used in this reaction can be DMF, THF, dioxane, dichloroethane, chloroform, acetnitrile, DMSO, benzene, or toluene, etc.
The nitrites which are precursors of the compound of the present invention produced by the above reactions (a-1), (a-2), (b-1), (b-2), (c-1), (c-2), (d), (e-1), (e-2), (f-1), (f-2), and (g) can be converted to the biphenylamidine derivatives which are a compound of the present invention by the reaction of amidination as follows: 
wherein R1, R3, L, X, m and n are as defined in formula (1); Y1 means a substituent Y defined in formula (1) except for the one having the structures defined in the formula I-3 as a substituent Z on Y; R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1); and R11 means C1-4 alkyl. This amidination is carried out according to the condition for reaction detailed in the following (iii) or (iv):
(iii) Amidination through imidation using hydrogen halide in alcohol solution: The reaction by which the imidates are obtained from nitriles and alcohols, proceeds, for example, by dissolving alkoxymethylphenylbenzonitriles in alcohols having 1 to 4 carbons (R11OH) containing hydrogen halides such as hydrogen chloride or hydrogen bromide, etc. with stirring. The reaction is usually carried out at xe2x88x9220-+30xc2x0 C., for 12-96 hours. Preferably, it is done in a hydrogen chloride in methanol or ethanol solution, at xe2x88x9210-+30xc2x0 C., for 24-72 hours. The reaction between the imidate and ammonia proceeds by stirring the imidate in an alcohol having 1 to 4 carbons such as methanol or ethanol containing ammonia or amines such as hydroxylamine, hydrazine or carbamate ester, or in aliphatic ethers such as diethylether, or in halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane or chloroform, or a mixture thereof to produce the biphenylamidine derivative which is a compound of the present invention. The reaction is usually carried out at the temperature of xe2x88x9210-+50xc2x0 C., for 1 to 48 hours. Preferably, it is carried out at 0-30xc2x0 C. for 2-12 hours.
(iv) Amidination through an imidate prepared by direct bubbling of hydrogen halide: The reaction between nitriles and alcohols proceeds, for example by dissolving nitriles in aliphatic ethers such as diethylether, or halogenated hydrocarbons such as chloroform, or aprotic solvents such as benzene, adding the equivalent or an excess of an alcohol having 1 to 4 carbons (R11OH), bubbling hydrogen halides such as hydrogen chloride or hydrogen bromide at xe2x88x9230-0xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes to 6 hours with stirring, then stopping the bubbling, and stirring at 0-50xc2x0 C. for 3-96 hours. Preferably, it is done by bubbling hydrogen chloride for 1-3 hours at xe2x88x9210-0xc2x0 C. with stirring in halogenated hydrocarbons containing the equivalent or excess methanol or ethanol, then stopping the bubbling, and stirring at 10-40xc2x0 C. for 8-24 hours. The resulting imidates can be converted to biphenylamidine derivatives (1) which are compounds of the present invention by stirring them in alcohol solvents having 1 to 4 carbons such as methanol or ethanol containing ammonia or amines such as hydroxylamine, hydrazine or carbamate ester, or aliphatic ether solvents such as diethylether, or halogenated hydrocarbon solvents such as chloroform, or a ixture thereof. The reaction is usually carried out at the temperature of xe2x88x9220-+50xc2x0 C. for 1-4 hours. Preferably, it is carried out in saturated ammonia ethanol solution at 0-30xc2x0 C. for 2-12 hours.
Among the compounds of the present invention of formula (1), compounds having a substituent Y wherein a substituent Z has the structures defined in formula I-3 can be produced by carrying out the imidoylation of the, following (j-1) and (j-2), after yielding the biphenylamidine compounds having a secondary amino group in a substituent Y by the above reaction (h): 
wherein R1, R3, R6, L, W, X, Z, m and n are as defined in formula (1); R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1). 
wherein R1, R3, R6, L, X, Z, m and n are as defined in formula (1); R9 means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, hydroxyl or protected hydroxyl, amino or protected amino, C1-8 alkoxy, or methoxycarbonyl among substituent R2 defined in formula (1).
This imidoylation, proceeds by mixing biphenylamidine compounds having a secondary amino group in a substituent Y with the equivalent, or excess imidates in water, or alcohols having, 1 to 4carbons such as methanol or ethanol, or aliphatic ethers such as diethylether, or halogenated hydrocarbons such as chloroform, or polar solvents such as DMF or DMSO, or a mixture thereof in presence of bases, with stirring. The reaction is usually carried out at room temperature for 1-24 hours. As a base, N-methylmorphpline, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, sodium hydroxide, or potassium hydroxide, etc. can be used.
Among the compounds of the present invention of formula (1), compounds having a carboxyl as R2 are produced by ester hydrolysis of compounds having methoxycarbonyl as R9 among the biphenylamidine compounds produced by the above reaction (h), (j-1) and (j-2). This hydrolysis can be carried out under a basic condition, an acidic condition, or a neutral condition, if necessary. In the reaction under the basic condition, as a base, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, or barium hydroxide, etc. can be used, and under the acidic condition, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, or Lewis acids such as boron trichloride, trifluoroacetic acid, or p-toluenesulfonic acid, etc., are included, while under the neutral condition, a halogen ion such as lithium iodide or lithium bromide, alkali metal salts with thiol or selenol, iodotrimethylsilane, and enzymes such as esterase are included. The solvent for use includes polar solvents such as water, alcohols, acetone, dioxane, THF, DMF, DMSO, etc., or a mixture thereof. The reaction is usually carried out at room temperature or under heating for 2-96 hours. The suitable condition of the reaction temperature or the reaction time, etc. differs, depending on the reaction condition used, and can be selected appropriately by a conventional process.
In the compounds having a carboxyl is a substituent R2, obtained from the above process, the carboxyl can be converted to the other esters by the following process (v), (vi), or (vii):
(v) Conversion from carboxyl to alkoxycarbonyl: The carboxyl can be converted to the alkoxycarbonyl by reacting compounds having carboxyl as a substituent R2 among compounds of formula (1) with the equivalent or excess alkylating agents (for example, methyl acyloxychlorides such as methyl acetoxychloride or methyl pivaloyloxychloride, or allyl chlorides, or benzyl chlorides) in halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, or aliphatic ethers such as THF, or aprotic polar solvents such as DMF, or a mixture thereof, under presence of tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine, at xe2x88x9210-+80xc2x0 C. for 1-48 hours. Preferably, it is done using the equivalent to a slight excess of alkylating agent, in the presence of diisopropylethylamine, at 20-60xc2x0 C., for 2-24 hours.
(vi) Conversion from carboxyl to aralkoxycarbonyl: The carboxyl can be converted to the aralkoxycarbonyl by reacting compounds having carboxyl as a substituent R2 among compounds of formula (1) with the equivalent or excess alcohols such as benzyl alcohol in a solvent of halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, in the presence of acid catalysts such as hydrogen chloride, sulfuric acid or sulfonic acid. The reaction is usually carried out at room temperature or under heating for 1-72 hours. Preferably, it is done using the equivalent to a sight excess of alcohols under presence of diisopropylethylamine, at 20-60xc2x0 C., for 2-24 hours.
(vii) Conversion of carboxyl to aryloxycarbonyl: The carboxyl can be converted to the aryloxycarbonyl by reacting compounds having carboxyl as a substituent R2 among compounds of formula (1) with the equivalent or an excess of aromatic compound having hydroxyl such as phenol in a solvent of aliphatic ethers such as diethylether, under presence of the condensating agents such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide. The reaction is usually carried out at 0-50xc2x0 C. for 1-48 hours. Preferably, it is done at room temperature for 3-24 hours.
Also, compounds having a carboxyl as R2 can be converted to ones having carbamoyl by known techniques, for example, by treating the carboxyl with oxalyl chloride, etc. to produce acid halides, and reacting with ammonia solution. Similarly, it can be converted to N-methyl-N-methoxycarbamoyl by acid halides with N-methyl-N-methoxyamine, and further this can be converted to alkylcarbonyl by reacting with various alkylmagnesium reactants.
Among the present compounds synthesized by the above processes, compounds having an amidino group as a substituent A can be introduced through one of the nitrogen atoms constituting the amidino group with various carbonyls by the following process (ix), (x), or (xi).
(ix) Aryloxycarbonylation of amidino: Aryloxycarbonyl can be introduced through one of the nitrogen atoms constituting an amidino by stirring compounds having, an amidino as a substituent A among the compounds of formula (1) with the equivalent to excess aryl chloroformates such as phenyl chloroformate in a mixed solvent of water and halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane in the presence of bases such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide. The reaction is usually carried out at xe2x88x9210-+40xc2x0 C. for 3-48 hours. Preferably, it is done using the equivalent or a little excess aryl chloroformate at 0-30xc2x0 C. for 6-24 hours.
(x) Alkoxycarbonylation of amidino: Alkoxycarbonyl can be introduced through one of the nitrogen atoms constituting an amidino by reacting compounds having an amidino as a substituent A among the compounds of formula (1) with the equivalent to excess alkylcarbonic acid p-nitrophenyl ester in an absolute solvent such as THF or DMF in the presence of bases such as metal hydrides such as sodium hydride or tertiary amines, at xe2x88x9210-+30xc2x0 C. for 3-48 hours. Preferably, it is done with the equivalent to a slight excess of p-nitrophenyl ester of alkylcarbonates under presence of tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diisopropylethylamine, at xe2x88x9210-+40xc2x0 C. for 6-24 hours.
(xi) Arylcarbonylation of amidino: Arylcarbonyl can be introduced through one of the nitrogen atoms constituting an amidino by reacting compounds having an amidino as a substituent A among the compounds of formula (1) with the equivalent to excess aromatic carboxylic acid chloride such as benzoylchloride in halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride or solvents such as THF, DMF or pyridine, or a mixture thereof in the presence of bases such as amines, at xe2x88x9210-+30xc2x0 C. for 1-48 hours. Preferably, it is done with the equivalent to a slight excess of aromatic carboxylic acid chloride under presence of amines such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine or pyridine, at xe2x88x9210-+40xc2x0 C. for 2-24 hours.
Furthermore, the compounds of formula (1) can be produced by an optional combination of other well-known etherification, amidination, hydrolysis, alkylimidoylation, amidationor esterification processes, or process which is usually employed by those skilled in the art.
The biphenylamidine derivatives (1) produced as above, can be isolated and purified by the known techniques for example by extraction, precipitation, fractional chromatography, fractional crystallization, or recrystallization, etc. Further, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the compound of the present invention can be produced by subjecting it to a usual salt-forming reaction.
The biphenylamidine derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof of the invention have an effect of inhibiting FXa activity, and can be used as a prophylactic agent and/or a therapeutic agent which are clinically applicable against thromboembolism such as myocardial infarction, cerebral thrombosis, thrombosis of peripheral artery or thrombosis of deep vein as a FXa inhibitor.
Moreover, the biphenylamidine derivatives of the invention can constitute pharmaceutihcal compositions with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, and be administered orally or parenterally in various dosage form. Parenterally administration includes for example, administration by intravenous, subcutaneous, intramusclar, transdermal, intrarectal, transnasal and instillation methods.
The dosage form of the pharmaceutical composition includes the following: For example, in the case of oral administration, tablets, pills: granules, powder, solution, suspension, syrup, or capsules, etc. can be used.
As a method for producing a tablet, it can be formed by conventional techniques using a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier such as excipient, binder or disintegrant, etc. Also, the form of a pill, granules, or powder can be produced by the conventional techniques using excipient, etc. in the same manner as the tablet. The form of a solution, suspension or syrup can be produced by the conventional techniques using glycerol esters, alcohols, water or vegetable oils, etc. The form of capsule can be produced by filling a capsule made of gelatine, etc. with the granules, powder or a solution, etc.
Among the agents for parenteral administration, in the case of intravenous, subcutaneous or intramuscular administration, it can be administered as injection. A injection can be produced by dissolving the biphenylamidine derivatives in water soluble solutions such as, for example physiological salt solution, or water insoluble solutions consisting of organic esters such as for example, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, or vegetable oils, etc.
In the case of transdermal administration, for example, a dosage form as an ointment or a cream can be employed. The ointment can be produced by using the biphenylamidine derivative in the mixture of fats and oils or vasehlines, etc., and the cream can be produced by mixing the biphenylamidine derivative with emulsifiers.
In the case of rectal administration, it may be in the form of suppository using a gelatine soft capsule, etc.
In the case of transnasal administration, it can be used as an formulation consisting of a liquid or powdery composition. As a base of a liquid formulation, water, salt solution, phosphate buffer, or acetate buffer, etc. are used, and also, it may contain surfactants, antioxidants, stabilizers, preservatives, or tackifiers. A base of powdery formulation may include water-absorbing materials such as, for example, highly water-soluble polyacrylates, cellulose low-alkylethers, polyethylene glycol polyvinylpyrrolidone, amylose or pullulan, etc., or water-unabsorbing materials such as, for example, celluloses, starches, proteins, gums or cross-linked vinyl polymers. The water-absorbing materials are preferable. These materials may be mixed for use. Further, antioxidants, colorants, conservatives, preservatives or, antiseptic etc. may be added to the powdery formulation. The liquid or powdery formulation can administrated, for example, using a spray apparatus.
In the case of eye drop administration, an aqueous or non-aqueous eye drop can be employed. In the aqueous eye drop, as a solvent, sterilized and purified water or physiological salt solution, etc. can be used. When only the sterilized and purified water is employed as a solvent, an aqueous suspended eye drop can be formed by adding a suspension such as surfactants or high-molecular tackifiers, or a soluble eye drop by adding solubilizers such as nonionic surfactants. In the non-aqueous eye drop, a non-aqueous suspended eye drop can be formed by using injectable non-aqueous solvents as a solvent.
In the case of administering through the eyes by means other than eye drops, the dosage form such as eye-ointments, applicating solutions, diffusing agents or insert agents can be used.
Further, in the case of the inhalation through nose or mouth, a solution or suspension containing a biphenylamidine derivative and a pharmaceutical excipient which is generally utilized is inhaled through, for example, an inhalant aerosol spray, etc. Also, a biphenylamidine derivative which is in the form of dry powder can be administered through inhalator, etc. which contacts directly with lung.
To these formulations, if necessary, pharmaceutically acceptable carriers such as isotonic agents, preservatives, conservatives, wetting agents, buffers, emulsifiers, dispersions or stabilizers, etc. may be added.
Also, if necessary, these formulations can be sterilized by the addition of a sterilant, filtration using a bacteria-retaining filter, or treatment with heat or irradiation, etc. Alternatively, it is possible to produce an aseptic solid formulation, which can be used to be dissolved or suspended in a suitable aseptic solution immediately before use.
The dose of the biphenylamidine of the invention differs depending on kinds of disease, route of administration, or condition, age, sex or weight of the patient, etc., but generally, is about 1-500 mg/day/human body, preferably 10-300 mg/day/human body in the case of oral administration, while is about 0.1-100 mg/day/human body, preferably 0.3-30 mg/day/human body in the case of intravenous, subcutaneous, intramuscle, transdermal, intrarectal, transnasal, instillation or inhalation.
When the biphenylamidine of the invention is used as a prophylactic agent, it can be administered according to well-known processes, depending on the respective condition.